


Ain't No Grave

by ARWalsh



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARWalsh/pseuds/ARWalsh
Summary: Boone wasn't expecting to find a friend in the desert, much less someone he could care deeply for. Lily becomes his constant companion and best friend.





	1. Long Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> "When I hear that trumpet sound  
> I'm gonna rise right out of the ground  
> Ain't no grave  
> Can hold my body down
> 
> Well, look way down the river  
> And what do you think I see  
> I see a band of angels  
> And they're coming after me"  
> -"Ain't No Grave", Johnny Cash

            Lily felt the blood spatter across her face and didn’t even bother to wipe it off. Jeannie May’s body lay crumpled and headless. Good riddance, one less piece of filth in New Vegas to deal with. Bending down, she turned went through the woman’s pockets and picked her clean of the possessions she had on her person. A decent amount of caps and ammunition, better than she had expected. Tilting her head up, Lily saluted the mouth of the dinosaur. Unlocking the gate she made her way into the courtyard, bill of sale clutched tightly in her hand. To sell another human being was disgusting. The Legion wasn’t known for their particular care for women either. If it was up to Lily, she would have them scrubbed from the face of the earth.

            Boone turned to look at her when she opened the door to her perch. His sniper rifle was clutched tightly in his hands, white knuckled. The bill of sale was passed between them. Boone was an intelligent man and read the paper with ease, literacy was rare in the desert.

            “Thank you,” He told her quietly. Lily nodded curtly and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The leather of her armor creaked and groaned, filling the silence. The night air was cool and crisp, in the distance the lights of the Strip lit up the night sky.

            “What’s next for you?” Lily questioned. The man, looked much younger than she had initially thought. The weight of his wife’s death had seemingly lifted some of the pain away. It wasn’t something that would go away, just get better with time.

            “Don’t know, might stick around Novak a little longer. After that, I’m not really sure.” Boone commented and looked out across the desert. Gently Lily pulled his rifle from his hands and nudged him to sit down for a moment. From the look in his eyes, Boone was relieved to have a little guidance.

            “Well if you’re up for it, travel with me.” She peered down the scope of the rife at a stray Viper that had wandered too far from his camp. Lining up the shot, she put a bullet straight through his head. The soldier beside her was quiet but appeared thoughtful.

            “I might just take you up on that.”

            Two weeks later they were camped out in an abandoned bunker. Lily was marching around the room in pajamas and Boone was struck by the way her left hand shook. When they were walking he noticed the she seemed to favor using her right arm and leg for any melee or unarmed attacks and reserve her left for any shooting. Despite the tremor she seemed healthy enough, always alert. Tonight however, she seemed content to let her guard down. The safety that the bunker offered had put both of them at ease. Setting down the pot, Lily handed him a spoon and smiled softly. She was the only woman he had ever met who seemed as reserved and quiet as him. It was rare to find someone so content to just let things be.

            “Eat up, can’t promise that it’s any good.” She stated and took a large mouthful of the concoction she had made. Boone followed suit, it was good and filled his belly. The two sat and ate in silence, Boone simply observed her movements. It was obvious that she was not used to having long hair. Lily was consistently swiping her hair away from her eyes.

            “Damn I need a haircut,” She murmured and pulled the long front portion of her hair away from her forehead, tying it back in a ponytail. Boone almost dropped his spoon in the pot. A little beneath her hairline was a bullet wound, the unmistakable pucker of a small caliber close range shot.

            “Who’d you piss off?” He gestured vaguely to the scar. Little fingers came up to trace the wound and she frowned slightly. Lily looked angry, the slight pinch she got between her brow was deeper than usual.

            “A man who better hope he does a better job the next time he sees me,” She answered coldly.

            Logically Boone knew that being a courier was dangerous work. Yet he had never seen someone get shot in the head and get right back up, much less with little damage. If anything Lily should be nothing more than a vegetable.

            “You know,” Boone paused for a moment before continuing. “I think that I might just be a little scared of you.” Lily’s face screwed up and then she let out a soft chortle of laughter. It was nice to see an expression light up her face. The two of them weren’t the most expressive individuals so it was nice for a change.

            “So am I,” Lily gave a half smile, “You know, I don’t remember who I was before. Yet, I know that I didn’t strive for violence. Now I just feel better when I am fighting. It lets me feel something more than just…empty.” It was common side effect of violence, Boone knew from experience. Spend enough time fighting and it would become a reprieve from the monotony and pain of daily life. When things got hard it would always be easier to simply punch your way out of things than deal with it.

            “Well, I think you’re just fine the way you are.” Boone commented offhandedly. Lily shot him a thankful look and took a deep breath, relieved.

            The sound of a Legion war cry caught Boone’s ears and broke a moment of peace in the desert. Not surprising Lily was already half way through connecting a deadly punch with her ballistic fist. The warrior’s head exploded in a shower of gore spattering her in blood and skull fragments. Unfazed, Lily charged at the second set of men. In the weeks that they had been traveling together, she had clearly come to trust him to have her back. Firing a round and then another into the larger of the recruits he simply watched her unload her seemingly endless amounts of rage onto the other man. The final blow sent the recruit flying twenty or thirty feet in the opposite direction. Lily’s face was scrunched in concentration. It seemed her hatred of the legion ran just as deep in her as his did.

            Blood streaked and covered in the remains of the recruits, she returned to Boone’s side. He noticed her clutching her arm closely to the side of her body. Upon closer inspection there was a nasty slash from a machete Boone had failed to notice before.

            “Let me check that.” He lowered his pack to the ground and pulled bandages and antiseptic out. The skin was tender and inflamed. The wound itself hadn’t reached bone but had gotten too close for comfort Gently he swabbed away the woman’s blood and wrapped the wound. She had tried to yank her arm from his grasp but firm fingers held her in place. Boone knew that it stung like a bitch. He had been on the receiving end of a machete one to many times for it to be anything less than familiar.

            “Bastards,” She murmured under her breath. Boone snorted but agreed silently. Consistently he was surprised by her tenacity to charge into any situation. The Legion seemed to hold a special place in her heart for extreme violence. Heads rolled amongst the Legion when Lily was around. Any time they came across a crucified individual she would shoot the ones too far gone without hesitation and pull down the ones she could save. Lily buried every single one regardless of their origin or gender. Women she took special care with, washing the blood from their faces and combing their hair before burying them. The look on her face was clear, disgust. Boone didn’t know Lily well but he knew she was one of a kind. The kind of woman that he could support without a second thought or care. Deep down, he wished that Lily had been around when Carla had been taken. It would have been nice to have someone who would have had his back.


	2. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bang bang. I shot you down  
> Bang bang. You hit the ground  
> Bang bang. That awful sound  
> Bang bang. I used to shoot you down
> 
> Music played, and people sang  
> Just for me the church bells rang"  
> -"Bang, Bang", Nico Vega

     The hand in Lily’s hair tugged violently. There was only one thing worse than being dragged by your hair through the desert and that would be being dragged by your hair through the desert by a member of the Legion. Kicking and screaming the man, Vulpes, tightened his grip. The man had managed to catch her on one of the few times she strayed from Boone’s side. The sand was spreading through the layers of her clothing and the sun was burning the bridge of Lily’s nose. Apparently just because she temporary immunity didn’t give her blanket protection for a basic insults shouted from the top of a hill or threatening messages sent the Legion’s way.

     The man, Vulpes, was surprisingly strong; the muscle in his arms was well defined. Apparently her letter that had been titled _Leader of Caesar’s Legion, king of the assholes and man skirts_ had not gone over well. Hands bound, she struggled harder and threw out a few good curse words. Vulpes simply looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

     “Courier, I thought you more intelligent than to spew venom without consideration.” He drawled. Unamused he hoisted her up and onto her feet. Lashing out for a nasty kick, he caught the leg and sent her toppling over. “Currently the only reason you are still alive is you have refused the NCR’s request to speak with you not just ours.” Lily glowered at his words.

     “The NCR is no better than the Legion. I have no interest in working with either side.” She snarled at him. A harsh slap across her cheek silenced the next words in her mouth. The slap had split open her bottom lip; quickly she licked the blood away. Ghouls were in the area and they were like sharks when it came to blood.

     “Stand up and give me your hands, we are approaching Cottonwood Cove.” With some effort she got to her feet, the slap had jostled her head a bit. Some residual pain from her gunshot flaring up. “I am giving you the opportunity to walk through a camp of horny and violent men on your feet and with some dignity. Personally I would recommend that you take me up on this offer.” Slowly Lily raised her hands and allowed him to cut the bindings.

     Approaching the cove, there was a pit in the bottom of her stomach. Three female slaves were lashed to crosses, all of them luckily dead. One of them however was pregnant. Taking a deep breath, she stilled the panic in her heart. At the bottom of the hill, all eyes were instantly on her. Men of all ages looked her over hungrily. Lily flipped her middle finger in the direction of a large group of them. Vulpes huffed in disapproval.

     “Oh hush,” She snapped at him, “You and I both know that if I was armed this place would be under attack in seconds. The blood of your brethren would be filling the streets and I wouldn’t even blink.” It was a threat and they both knew it. A tall man, unbelievably so, stepped out of the main building. Instead of gazing at her, his eyes instantly went to Vulpes. The breath in Lily’s chest stopped. A Centurion, the very specific one she had been looking for. The sun glinted off his armor and Lily felt surprisingly smug. Boone would be able to spot him a mile away with his armor being so flashy.

     “You managed to get the girl here,” The man murmured, “I didn’t expect you to have so much luck. All of the other scouts were found headless with some rather nasty notes attached to their bodies. My personal favorite was a rather simple fuck you written in blood with impeccable penmanship.” Lily made a noise somewhere between a giggle and a snort. It was only then that the man turned towards her.

     “Courier meet Aurelius of Phoenix, though he may find your messages amusing please refrain from angering him. I do believe Caesar would like you to arrive in one piece,” Vulpes said dryly. Looking up at the tall man, she squinted her eyes and sized him up.

     “How much do you weigh?” She asked and began to fiddle with the Pipboy on her arm. Documenting his name, height approximation, and apparent weight. “As close as you can get, even to the decimal.” Aurelius eyed her but in the end decided to humor the strange woman.

     “One hundred and Ninety point three pounds,” He curtly answered. Nodding Lily stepped forward and grabbed his left gauntlet, testing the weight.

     “Courier, what on earth are you doing?” Vulpes hissed out. Lily looked over at him slyly.

     “Calculating how hard I will need to hit him and what angle to kill him in one blow with my ballistic fist.” She winked up at the giant man before swaying over to the boat that was waiting for them. “I don’t have all day and neither do you Fox. I would give it a ten more hours before my companion comes flying in here guns blazing. Trust me, you’ll want me gone before then.” Vulpes sighed deeply and followed behind the girl praying to the gods that this day would be over soon.

     The second Courier Six stepped foot into the Fort, she froze. For the first time, Vulpes recognized genuine fear on her face. It took him a moment to realize her eyes were trained on the slaves, almost all of them women. It also seemed as though she couldn’t swallow an invisible lump in her throat. The courier was tiny, barely reaching his sternum. The hands that hung at her side were balled into fists, knuckles white. The fear was still there but was settling closely next to unbridled rage. Vulpes was one of the few men that knew that women were not inferior to men when it came to the intellectual side of things; yet their bodies were rarely as strong as their minds. He had no plans to make her any angrier than she already was, the girl had a nasty right hook.

     The second time he saw a piece of her toughened mask slip away was when she spotted her first child. A young lad no more than nine, training in combat.

     “He’s a child,” She said horrified. Vulpes stood still waiting for her to process what she was seeing.

     “Many of us grew up in Legion, I was no more than thirteen when my tribe was conquered.” He told the girl. Flinching she looked up at him with such pity he felt sick. There was two things that he knew for certain about the courier. She had a soft spot for woman and children and that she came from a tribe in Colorado just near the border of Utah. The story was probably a little too close to home for her own comfort. The Headless Birds were a tough and well educated tribe. The Legion had never been able to touch them. Not yet anyways.

     The flap of the tent parted and the courier stared down Caesar with intense eyes. To Vulpes’s surprise, she bowed her head in respect to the elder man. Caesar seemed to be surprised as well.

     “So this is the famed courier that escaped death, spurned by invite, and told the NCR to kiss her ass.” Caesar spoke calmly. The woman raised her head and met his eyes. Subconsciously she brushed the hair away from her face exposing the healed bullet wound. Vulpes noticed that its placement should have knocked out her fine motor skills, speech capacity, and personality in one go. Instead it seemingly had amplified all of those categories.

     “Yes, I am. Why am I here, seeing as I have spurned every invite with glee.” She answered him. There was no waver in her voice, no flux in tone. Caesar leaned back in his throne to study the girl, taking in the muscles of her arms and soft frame. The desert had been kind to her, the pale skin that was exposed flawless. The curve of her hips and soft belly showed that she did not go hungry. All together she seemed more goddess than tribal savage or courier.

     “Because I am curious,” Caesar stated, “It is rare that Vulpes speaks well of a woman or praises her intelligence and wit. It is even rarer to find someone of any gender unwilling to bend to power, even when the reward outweighs the battles.” Once more the courier dipped her head, this time in silent thanks. Vulpes notice something then there was an empty syringe at her feet, med-x. He suspected that his slap earlier had done more than simply pacify her. The injury to her head was still reasonably fresh, but to numb the pain seemed a bit much.

     “May I ask a question of you?” She directed at Caesar, to which the man nodded. For a moment she pondered her words, choosing over them carefully.

     “My first question is, how long before you die?” It was bold, even Vulpes was surprised at how quick she caught on. Caesar’s brow scrunched together and he narrowed his eyes.

     “You picked up on that? Vulpes warned me that you are dreadfully observant.” The courier snorted and looked at Vulpes critically. Gesturing with her fingers, she pointed to Caesar’s left side.

     “I’m not just observant Caesar I am a doctor. Your hands tremble and you have to turn your entire head to follow my movement. My guess is that you have a tumor. If I am correct you are likely also experiencing headaches and seizures.” The girl straightened her back. Caesar leaned forward resting his hands on his knees.

     “Alright girl, you’ve impressed me. Ask another question.” He told her. The courier once more pondered her choices before exhaling shakily.

     “Why keep slaves and why are they almost only women?” Vulpes had seen that coming. He also knew she wouldn’t like the answer.

     “Do you want the simple answer?” Courier nodded, “Because I have enough power that I can. Fear is a powerful tool and I wield it perfectly. The slaves are here simply because I want them to be. Women are the weaker of the two sexes, not inferior. They are easy to overpower and they listen better than men. That being said, I have never owned a slave from your tribe. Though that hasn’t stopped me from attacking them.” Caesar awaited the girl’s answer.

     “I do not remember anything of my life before the bullet. There are fragments here and there of people’s voices and faces. Yet I still managed to remember how to shoot a gun, hack a computer, practice medicine. The thing about memories is that they leave impressions that you cannot forget even when they themselves are gone. The first memory I have of your Legion is of a woman, stripped bare and crucified. I pulled her down and wrapped her body in a blanket; on her back was the lash marks from a whip. Between her legs was blood. On her neck were bites from a human mouth. On her wrists was a slave brand. Her finger nails were broken and her knuckles bloodied, she was a fighter. The woman had been raped and then left to die strung up without a shred of dignity.” The courier spoke between gritted teeth, “And you have the balls to ask me into your sanctuary and try and hold a normal conversation with me! Don’t get me wrong, I respect your ability to command an army but I will never serve your Legion.”

     It happened in an instant. The courier brought her fist back and lunged forward. The blow was made directly to Caesar's chest, to everyone in the tents surprise, her hand went out the other side. In another quick moment she had yanked off Caesar’s ballistic fist and strapped them to her hands. All men were armed and she turned to face them. Swiping her hair away from her face, she streaked her forehead in blood. Raising her fists up, she crouched down into a defensive stance.

     “Who’s next?” She growled. When the first man dove towards her, Vulpes ducked out of the tent. He knew better than to fight the courier. Someone would need to take the throne after the rest of them were dead.

     Rowing her way back to Cottonwood Cove, Lily was thankful to whoever had invented Med-x and Stimpaks. The battle at the cove would be less stressful and she couldn’t wait to see Aurelius’s face when she rowed in covered in his leader’s and superior officer’s blood. Vulpes had escaped, the man was a friend to the shadows much like she was. It was something she could respect, even in a man so despicable.

     When her boat docked she stormed to the main building. Severus saw her coming but was silenced as his warning went out to the other legionaries. Aurelius poked his head out the window and immediately his face drained of color. Lily could imagine how she looked; soaked in blood and bruised, she probably looked a bit savage. Pulling Severus up by his collar, she punched him once more. The ballistic fist did its job and the man’s head exploded.

     “I’m waiting!” She called up to Aurelius. Within an instant she lost sight of him and her the sound of a weapon being drawn. In the time she was waiting for him to get down to the main level, Lily dispatched twenty legionaries…over half the camp.

     Aurelius came face to face with her and was scowling at the pile of bodies that surrounded her.

     “You know killing Caesar and all the top brass was rather boring.” She plucked piece of skull from her shoulder and flicked it away. Planting one foot firmly she her fist into his chest plate before he had time to react sending him flying. Instantly he was back on his feet.

     “It appears you miscalculated Courier, I thought you had the angle just right.” Lily smirked at him.

     “Nah, just had to get you lined up so Boone could take the shot. You were going to buy his wife after all,” Within an instant a bullet went through the man’s temple and exploded out the other side. Turning, Lily waved happily up at the cliff side. All she could see was the glint of a muzzle.

     Boone greeted her with an unamused look and a shove in the nearest source of water. With a splash and a fumble the top of her head poked back out of the water.

     “What was that for?” She sputtered. The water around her ran away red. Taking off his boots and rolling up his pants, Boone waded into the water, a strip of cloth in his hand.

     “For disappearing after I left you alone for five minutes,” He answered her and we the cloth. Gently he ran it over her face and then brought it back to the water to rinse away the blood.

     “Well I had an incredibly productive day,” She murmured. The water felt good against aching bones and bruises. Chuckling, He smoothed the cloth down her neck and the front of her chest.

     “Oh really what did you do?” He snarked at her. Lily got a gleeful smile on her face and raised her eyes to meet his.

     “I punched Caesar's heart out, killed every single legionary above the age of sixteen at the fort, and freed all the slaves there. What did you do today?” She looked rather proud of herself. Boone was at a loss for words. Pulling off his aviators he looked down at her. There was a nasty bruise forming on her cheek bone and Lily was thrumming with energy.

     “Well I spent the day following the ridiculous trail you left across the desert. Were you dragged the entire way?” He questioned her. Ducking her head under the clear water, she stayed under for awhile rinsing her hair. When she resurfaced, she wiped the water from her eyes.

     “For the most part yes, made a hell of ruckus too.” She shrugged, “All in all it wasn’t the worse day I’ve had.” A moment of silence occurred when she tugged her blood soaked shirt off. There was a bleeding gash that ran from her left hipbone to her right shoulder. Noticing his gaze, she sighed. “One of them had a whip, luckily I was too doped up on Med-x to care.” Boone was thankful for her violent streak and tendency to carry large amounts of medical drugs with her at all times.

     “Thank you,” He spoke softly. Lily looked up at him, her face softened and she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. They both knew that with Aurelius gone, Carla’s story had come to an end.

     “As soon as I spotted him today I remembered the description you gave me of the man trying to buy Carla. Figured I would go to the Fort and hope that you’d be waiting for me when I got back.” She smiled at him. The hand she had placed on his shoulder felt heavy in that moment. The unspoken comfort there was more than enough. Lily adored Boone, he was probably her best and only friend. Even though she knew that it was wrong, her heart ached for more. For now his thanks was all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day *dusts hands of proudly* glad to be back in the swing of things.
> 
> As always I love to hear from you guys!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Abbey


	3. Just to Warn You I Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My lips are pale and vicious.  
> You're foaming at the mouth.  
> You've suffered in the darkness.  
> I'll suck the pain right out.  
> So come and taste the reason  
> I'm nothing like the rest.  
> I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me.
> 
> Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
> Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!"  
> -"Love Bites", Halestorm

“Boone,” Lily said softly, “Do you believe in destiny?” The man looked up from where he was crouched at the woman. Eyes closed, she appeared to be deep in thought. Destiny, what the hell kind of question was that? It appeared that she was doubting herself and what she was about to do.  
“No, I don’t.” Short and sweet. Lily was practically vibrating, today was the day she was going after Benny. As Boone understood it, the slime ball of a man had it coming.  
“Can I say that I am scared?” She sighed. A gunshot to the head would make anyone nervous. The morning air was surprisingly cool and all around them the sounds of Freeside were starting to pick up. The Kings talked amongst themselves. Residents closed the doors to their homes. Criers advertised for their employers. The gates to the Strip were also bustling. Benny was close yet so far away.  
“I would be worried if you weren’t,” He offered her a reassuring head nod. It had been three months since they began traveling together. More and more he was blown away by the courier. There was no plea for help that she did not answer. No wrong left to the world to decide. Lily’s justice was quick and more often than not deadly. It was admirable.  
The slinky black dress that exposed a large portion of Lily’s back and chest was making Boone ridiculously uncomfortable. Long hair tied away from her face, the bullet wound was visible from any direction. It was also the first time he had seen her wear makeup; a small amount of liner around the eyes and cherry red lips made her features pop.  
“Remember, no matter where you are in the casino I have your back.” Boone watched her holster a knife to her thigh. Lily nodded appreciatively. Slowly they made their way to the Tops. As soon as they breached the door, all but their hold out weapons were taken. That was alright, neither one of them needed a gun to be deadly.  
Benny was exactly as disgusting as he had pictured. The man was simply asking for a knife to slit his throat. Sauntering up, Lily stared down Benny like a hound ready to chase its prey. Boone was keeping his distance but was able to hear any words spoken between them.  
“What in the goddamn?” Benny exclaimed. She was about five feet from him now, head cocked. Lily liked to flirt with danger and Boone had the sneaking suspicion that today wouldn’t be any different.  
“Do you know how long it took me to catch up to you?” She lit a cigarette and took a long drag, then tossed him his own lighter. “I don’t particularly like having to chase the people who shoot me across the Mojave. The Great Khans send their regards by the way.” There was a dangerous lit in her voice. Taking a step forward, Benny got in close, even daring to grab her bicep. Boone watched the muscle flex under the man’s touch.  
“Listen doll, whatever you’re here to do we can work it out.” Turning slightly, Lily leaned against the railing. Eyelashes dipping she gave the slime ball a sleazy smile. Adjusting the checkered jacket of his suit, Lily winked at him.  
“Let’s go up to your room, talk it out over a drink or two.” The tone of her voice set Boone on edge, was she really suggesting what he thought she was.  
“Whatever you say doll.” Lily linked her arm with Benny’s and they started making their way to the closest elevator. On her way by Boone, she shot him a smile and a wink.  
Lily downed her shot of Bourbon in a single gulp and turned to look at Benny. The depravity of the male psyche would never cease to amaze her. Grabbing the bottle from a nearby shelf, Benny poured another shot in the glass.  
“Never expected to see you again baby doll,” Benny was watching her from the corner of his eye, “You’re a persistent dame,” Lily chose to take the compliment. Not surprising, he was looking at the scar in the middle of her forehead. Reaching up, he brushed his fingertips against it.  
“The next time you shoot someone, check to make sure they’re actually dead.” It was sound advice, although a gunshot to the head was rarely survivable. Benny chuckled and leaned against the bar, he smelled of cigarette smoke and cloves.  
“The whole thing was too messy for my liking. It wasn’t personal, just business.” Lily huffed and smirked at the man, setting down her drink. Pursing her lips, she looked up at the man and put a hand on his shoulder. Lazy fingers traced a pattern on against the fabric.  
“Well now that business has been dealt with, why don’t the two of us have some pleasure.” She lowered her voice into a seductive whisper. This was easier to do than she expected; it was likely the alcohol instilling nerves of steel.   
Leaning up she grabbed Benny’s tie and pressed a kiss to his lips. Slow and filthy, all the while backing them towards the bedroom. Benny’s hands ran up the sides of her body, pulling at the fabric of her dress. When they reached the edge of the bed, Lily shoved him onto the mattress and straddled his hips. Bending down she kissed his neck and smiled, men were predictable. Reaching back with her left hand while distracting him with her lips, she pulled the hunting knife from its sheath. Sitting up, she looked Benny dead in the eye. All playfulness was done and gone.  
“Just so you know, it was always personal.” Covering his mouth with her free hand, Lily dragged the knife across his throat. Watching him exsanguinate had to be the most satisfying thing she had ever experienced. There was fear in his eyes, perfect. Standing Lily looked down at his body and gave a cocky grin. “Ring-a-ding Benny.” Turning she made her way to the bathroom and ran the water. Washing away the blood from her hands, Lily fixed her hair. Luckily the dress she was wearing was black, no blood showed. Returning to Benny she searched his pockets until she found what she was looking for, the chip. That was when she had another year knocked off her life when a robot spoke from behind her.  
“Hello there!” Jumping ten feet in the air, she turned to look at the special securitron that was smiling at her from a hole in the wall. Now that was interesting.  
Boone watched Lily dart out of the elevator and barrel towards him. From the look in her eyes, she had gotten exactly what she wanted. Standing slowly, Boone offered no words just a simple shake of his head.  
“It’s done,” She stated, “C’mon let’s go talk to Swank.” Boone ever the loyal friend trailed right behind her. Lily was something else, probably the most determined human being he had ever met. Silently he prayed she hadn’t slept with the man, some of her lipstick was smudged. He wasn’t exactly sure why he cared but all that mattered was that he did. What would happen now that both of them had gotten their revenge? Would they part ways? Would she send him back into the Mojave to be alone with his thoughts? Boone hoped not.  
That night when she opened the door to the presidential suite, she dipped into a low bow. It seemed that Benny’s death had lightened her mood considerably.  
“I present to you the luxury accommodations that are now my temporary place of residence.” There was full bar, two bedrooms, and a view of the street beneath them. “At least until I find something better,” She said happily. Boone went over to the bar and plucked a bottle of rum from the top shelf. Taking down two glasses, he poured them both a drink. Handing Lily hers, he raised glass in her honor. The two of them knocked back the foul liquor. After a moment, she looked at him; the big kind eyes he loved focused solely on him.  
“Thank you Boone.” Lily gripped her glass a bit tighter, “I wouldn’t be here without you.” There was clearly something bothering her, though he doubted she would tell him about it. Setting down his glass, he peeled off his beret. There was a visible slump in her shoulders, adrenaline finally dying away.  
“Did he hurt you?” Boone asked her quietly. Surprised, Lily pressed her lips together.   
“No, and thankfully he went down easy. A couple of kisses and he played right into my hand.” Thank god, that alleviated some of his anxiety. Reaching in her pocket she pulled what appeared to be a poker chip from her pocket. There was a thirty-eight printed on either side.  
“Can you believe someone would shoot me over this?” She snorted, “A fancy poker chip. Come to find out, it is more than meets the eye.” Boone picked it up and ran his fingers over the textured edges.  
“What is it?” He questioned. Lily smiled and pointed at what had once been simply cargo.  
“It’s a data chip,” She explained, “One that could give me control of the strip.” That was more power than he expected. A little twinkle was in her eye. “All I need to do now is get it over to the Lucky 38 and boom, I will be the most powerful woman in New Vegas.” Setting the chip down, Boone looked Lily in the eye.  
“Well I’ll be sure to send up a prayer for all the poor bastards who stand in your way.” Lily smiled and then thought to herself for a moment.  
“Boone, I am going to hug you now.” She said determinedly and wrapped her arms around him. It was a system shock after going without touch for so long. Slowly he wrapped an arm around her waist and cradled the back of her head with the other. Gently, Boone rested his chip atop her head. Under his hand he could feel her slow inhale and exhale of breath. The movement was comforting.   
When she pulled away, he saw her eyes instantly dart to something on the wall. Walking away from him, she went over and picked up a stray golf club. A nine iron to be exact. Taking experimental swing in the air, Lily got a dangerous look on her face.  
“I think I will hold onto this, has a nice swing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter out, please enjoy! It was good to get feedback, thank you to everyone reading.  
> xoxo,  
> Abbey


	4. Happiness and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, and babe I'm fist fighting with fire  
> Just to get close to you  
> Can we burn something babe?  
> And I run for miles just to get a taste  
> Must be love on the brain  
> That's got me feeling this way  
> It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good  
> And I can't get enough  
> Must be love on the brain, yeah  
> And it keeps cursing my name  
> No matter what I do  
> I'm no good without you  
> And I can't get enough  
> Must be love on the brain."  
> -"Love On the Brain", Rihanna

            “Do you ever think about going home?” It was a question that Lily didn’t want to hear. Vegas was her home, not Colorado. Turning over in her sleeping bag, Lily looked up sleepily at Boone. Sitting by the fire, his gaze was cast across the Mojave. Without his aviators she could see his quick eyes darting around searching for any threats. Boone was also younger than Lily had originally thought, not even out of his twenties. Four years older than her.

            “No, I like the desert.” She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The Mojave was desolate and cruel but it had survived remarkably well. The people were resilient and had their own brand of justice. It was the type of place where people like Lily could live without any problems. Boone made a sound low in his throat, as if agreeing with her. Something was bothering him, he so rarely questioned her that it was out of character to hear from him. “What’s bothering you?” He looked down and her from his perch by the fire.

            “Just wondering what you’re going to do next now that Benny is dead,” He replied. Everything about him was hard to read; did he want to part ways?

            “Well, I was thinking of talking to the different groups about supporting me. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” Lily’s eyes dropped sadly to the fire. She would miss him if Boone chose to go.

            Getting up from his place by the fire, Boone came to sit next to her. In the cool night air she could feel his heat from where his arm almost brushed hers. Leaning forward, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his bag. Lighting one up, he rested his hands on his knees.

            “I like what we have going,” He said quietly. Taking a long drag, he passed the cigarette to her. Lily took it between her fingers and lifted it to her lips, a rush of menthol hit her lungs. “It’s nice to have a partner again.” A half smile appeared on Lily’s lips. The two of them had gotten closer since Benny’s death, sharing little bits of themselves they thought had been buried.  Exhaling the smoke, Lily looked at him. It was always a dance on the edge of companionship and romance for her. Boone was still mourning his wife and Lily was not the type of woman to violate another woman’s memory. The struggle was being affectionate without giving too much away, revealing her feelings.

            “Well I for one am glad for the company,” Boone took the cigarette back and huffed, “The Mojave is a beautiful but lonely place without a friend,” Pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, she rested her head on her knees. It was the middle of November, though it did not snow, the weather had gotten much colder.

            “Lily if you could have one thing what would it be?” Boone asked her suddenly. Turning her head to look at him, she pondered quietly.

            “Well, I think I would simply like to be happy.” It was something she desperately wanted after months of struggle and hard work, “What about you?” It would be Carla, she knew that. Boone sighed and tilted his head back, looking up at the stars.

            “I want a big house, with dog.” He answered. Sitting back up, Lily cocked an eyebrow at him. “Don’t look so surprised, I always wanted a dog.” A fit of laughter overtook her and she put her hand on his shoulder.

            “Oh, Boone!” She wiped tears from her eyes, “When all is said and done, I will build you the biggest house as a token of my thanks for all that you have done for me. Maybe build myself one right next to it, come by and visit you and your mutt.” It was odd to picture Boone settled down in a large house in the countryside. Yet she could see him sitting on the front porch of his home watching the farmstead with his dog and sniper rifle at his side. It was a happy thought.

            Boone watched Lily have her fit of laughter. It was nice to see her smiling. It was one of their rare occasions of levity. The area around their camp was thoroughly mined and trapped. Anyone who got closer than a hundred yards would be blown sky high. So he was willing to relax…a little. The other thing was something he had been tiptoeing around for weeks; Boone wasn’t blind, he saw how beautiful Lily was. There were little things she did that took his breath away. The way her fingers would linger on his shoulder when she somehow stopped him from barreling into a situation. The way she would bounce excitedly when they got close to a vault. The way she smoked a cigarette and would then complain for days that she was going to quit any day. The way she would stich his wounds closed and swat his hands away when he tried to treat hers. The way she always tried to cook for them even though she was the worst cook he had ever met. It was all the little things that were ravaging war against his resolve.

            He watched her cock her head at him, it was then that he realized he had been staring. For some reason she always raised her index finger in the air when she wanted to say something but didn’t want to interrupt a comfortable silence.

            “How do you feel about Utah?” She asked him, “I was thinking about escorting a caravan that way. The pay is good and I have a few packages that need to be delivered.” Boone nodded silently agreeing. The little fingers of her dainty hands fiddled with the tattered edge of her blanket. Lily was always cold, no matter how many blankets she had. Gently Boone wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. The muscles of her back and arms tensed for a moment before relaxing. To his surprise she leaned her head into the crook of his neck and exhaled. The soft breaths against his skin caused gooseflesh to rise all over his skin. Slowly he eased them down to the ground, pulling her into his side.

            “Gotta make sure you don’t freeze to death tonight. We really should get you a sweater or something heavier.” The weight of her head on his shoulder made Boone’s heart hurt. It had been so long. The rise and fall of her chest was coming quicker than before. She wanted to say something, but seemed to be opting for silence instead.

            “Maybe a really ugly one,” She muttered against his neck, lips brushing the skin. There was the heat.

            In one movement Boone tugged Lily on top of him, legs straddling his hips. The look on her face was one of indecision. Thick lashes brushed her cheeks, and she was refusing to meet his eyes. The red that had started at her cheeks had spread down her neck. He allowed himself the simplest of touches, fingertips tracing up her bare thighs. Chest rising and falling rapidly she seemed unable to move. Boone was smart, he knew she wasn’t mad at his advances. Tilting her chin up with his hand, he forced her to meet his eyes. There was bashful lust and affection in her eyes. Despite that, he could tell she was ready to offer him an out.

            “Lily,” He said her name gruffly. Those little fingers moved to grip his biceps. “Lily, you’re allowed to touch me.” She made an abortive sound in her throat and attempted to get up. Griping her hips he pulled her back down, pressing her flush against him. The noise she made this time was breathy. Leaning up he pressed a tentative kiss to her lips. Slowly she responded in kind. One of her hands rested on his chest while the other rested gently at his neck. To his surprise her tongue brushed hesitantly against his lips. Sitting up, Boone wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. The blanket that had been wrapped around her shoulder fell to the ground. Pulling the night shirt she wore to  the side her pressed a kiss to her shoulder. A shuddery exhale of breath was enough spur him on. Lily grew bold and ground down against him.

            For a while they simply kissed, discovering the things each other liked. Then his hands found purchase under her shirt. The soft skin of her belly was contrasted by the muscle flexing under his touch. Their mouths broke apart and she looked him in the eye. There was so much want held there that all his thoughts stopped.

            “Not,” She let out a loud moan as he bit down on a tendon in her neck, “Not that I am not enjoying this, but I don’t particularly want this to end in the middle of the desert.” To his surprise she was looking shyly at his chest. It appeared he found the one thing she was not confident in. Boone kissed the edge of her jaw tenderly.

            “Whatever you want Lily.” He stroked her hip gently. Slowly he settled her beside him, once more lying with her head against his chest. It was then that he noticed her thighs were pressed together tightly and he couldn’t help being a bit smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more thank you all for the positive feedback. I love hearing from all of you.  
> xoxo,  
> Abbey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing in awhile. I have been backpacking around Asia with my sister. It was well worth the money spent to get there.  
> regular updates will resume.
> 
> good to be back  
> xoxo,  
> Abbey


End file.
